


The Devil You Thought ME

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Harry is a sly golden gryffindor boy and Ron is the devil of Slytherin house...





	The Devil You Thought ME

**Author's Note:**

> just for pure entertainment...

when Hogwarts train arrived harry is with his parents ... His mum is holding his hand and saying reassuring words to him

His father is with his friends uncle Remus and his god father.. They are close friends from there Hogwarts days... They have share there stories with harry .. While his mother gives death glare to his father's friends

Suddenly a rad hair women greeted his mother with a child Harry's Age

The child look nervous to harry so harry give him a smile which the boy return

"Haii , I am harry potter by the way " harry told the boy offering him a hand

"Hyy I am Ron weasley " the boy said taking harry hand

" oh how nice to meet you dear harry ... He is my yungest son Ron . I hope you two because great friends " the red head women said

"By the way I am molly "

"Come on molly let's the children's talk " harrys mom cut whatever Molly was saying and move to take with the other women's

"Harry will you be friend " Ron said offering harry his bright smile

Harry can't stop himself . he like Ron. Ron is nice and cute too.. Ron also have cute lips like pink rose ...

He has seen his uncle Remus and god father Sirius kissing so that wasn't odd for him

When the get into the train his mom kiss his checks and said good luck... 

But what socked him that Ron also kissed his check and that too in front of his parents..

He blushed rad and saw his uncle and god father giving him looks...

But Ron was looking normal like nothing happened .he feel angry and move past Ron to take his seat....

Ron tired to take to him but he was too angry to say anything to Ron .that's why when Draco malfoy come harry end up shaking his hand.. And that's how harry end up making Ron angry... Harry have no idea what he have done to make his new friend angry... But Sirius has told him that weasley and Molfoy have bad relations so maybe that's why Harry feel little guilty for doing it But end up shaking the thought away .after all he is here to make friends. He will talk to Ron when the rad head isn't giving him the bitter look like he has broken his trust After a while harry understand that he and Draco can't be friends ... The boy is too observe in himself ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry feel guilty start searching for Ron after he get out of the train. But maybe Ron didn't wanted to meet him because he didn't find him anywhere Harry has lots of friend's but he never see a moody boy like Ron before What is his problem anyway ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 year latter

Harry is in the library with his best friend hermione .... its a surprise that how easily they become friends. they didn't shake hands or ask for permission to became friends . they just became friends.

Draco and Harry didn't end up became friends.. Harry did try his best but Draco is too proud of his Slytherin house that Harry couldn't keep himself up to try. 

anyway he has Hermione ...right ??

but he missed a boy best friend to talk his secret ... and all Hermione talk is about books

and also he miss the redhead he meet in the train..

surprisingly Ron got into Slytherin but he remember he godfather saying him that weasley are always gryffindor ... maybe Ron is different from other weasley family

actually he is different from all the Slytherins too .. he is sweet and talk's with everyone .. and respect all other house..

expect harry...

Ron hardly saw harry ..... and didn't even look at harry ...

harry got into gryffindor.. and his mom dad and uncle's were so happy ..

but If harry did knew Ron would be Slytherin he would also choice Slytherin too. after all the hate did have given him the option to choice his house...

all he was sure Hermione still have been his friend because Hermione didn't think the house matter anyway . maybe because he is mugglebron ...

not like stupid pure blood malfoy.. who can't keep is nose low because of his blood proud..

anyway maybe all pure blood are same...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2nd year

harry stepped out of the quidditch bathroom...

today was really taught day for harry ...

next match is with Slytherin . and they have to win the match. 

and Ron is there keeper . it's became very difficult to do the goal after Ron has join the Slytherin team...

first year they have win the house cup because of quidditch if this year they lost the quidditch match they will lost the house cup too

when ever harry feel like this he come to down here in the night to take a shower and clear his head ... 

Rolling his hand through his wet and slicked black hair harry walk to his locker ....

1 year in quidditch and Harry's muscles are starting to show.....

the glimmered from the reflection from the moon light on Harry's skin and the water pluses down his Smooth milky skin..

he grabbed the closest towel . wrapping it around his hip .

he opened the bathroom door and walked out of the bathroom and felt someone's presents there

"who is there ?" harry shouted 

footsteps come near harry from the shadow corner . he can now see a figure coming near him.

"Easy - Golden - boy " the voice says in mocking tune

harry almost can recognize the voice

"Ron ?" harry asked

the figure stepped out of the shadow walking across the deam moonlight...

" Ron what are you doing here ?"

Ron said nothing and stepped close to harry ... harry felt sudden nervousness

but harry could tell Ron was nervous too and that somehow made harry more nervous 

suddenly harry was suddenly pushes on a wall and Ron's hand was all over Harry's wet body 

Ron's hand moved across Harry's body . Harry's hand grab Ron's hand

"what do you think your doing ?"

" I've always wanted to do this " Ron weasper on Harry's mouth , Harry gasped in the content.

Ron moved his mouth with Harry's . Ron's tongue trying to enter Harry's mouth.Harry resisted trying to push Ron off of him. but Ron is too big for him.and Ron slowly began to insert his tongue into Harry's

after some battle Ron moved his mouth from Harry's lips to his chest. kissing his way and stopping to take one of his nipple in his mouth . harry gasped . and Ron grabbed the towel around his hips

Ron ripped off the towel and looked at Harry's nervous face

Ron took Harry's erection in his hand. Harry's chest was waving with a pleasure he didn't where it come from

"oh god Ron " harry yelled 

and suddenly Ron look awaken. like some spells was on Ron and now he Is waken

Ron step back from Harry

" sorry , I don't know what took me over " 

and Ron leave harry like this

tears stared coming down Harry's eyes .he can't believe Ron did this to him. and harry allowed it.

harry feel used .. he grabbed his towel and get dressed and live the bathroom . promising not to ever remember this event and Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd year

1year has gone after that happened in the quidditch bathroom...

and Ron and harry hasn't been a good relationship yet

the redhead keep making fun of harry in front of everyone...

tears start to come from Harry's eyes again what he had done that Ron seems to hate him so much ...

thankfully there is no one in the corridor...

he need to go first otherwise Snape will eat his head If he has been seen after the 10 in the night...

suddenly Harry feel like someone is following him .... harry turned his head and realized Ron was there and was watching over him with lust...

"what the hell , what are you doing here ?" harry asked

in few steps Ron was in front of harry and throwing him in the nearest wall

Harry's vision get dizzy and then he felt cold fingers freeing his erection from his jeans.cold fingers began to stroke him. and the sensation was so pleasurable it was painful

Gaze going downwards , harry blused as Ron come down on his knees in front of him 

Harry knew he should fight or hex him or tell him to go to hell .when harry open his mouth to say something and as if Ron had read his mind he did the one thing Andy took him in his mouth

A startled sound escaped his lips as harry flung his head back , closing his eyes shut. The pleasure jolted through his body. Harry whimper...

Harry unconsciously opened his legs a little more to give Ron excess...

Ron's other hand massaged Harry's thigh before trailing under his shirt

"W-why?" Harry manage to ask

Harry clenched his hands harder and he was sure there will be rad mark...

Ron give a low chuckle 

Harry knew he was goddamn close but he refused to come and give Ron the pleasure...

With another cry Harry's hand moved in to Ron's hair... Harry's fingers curled around Ron red hair...

"Good....." Harry groaned , his hips bucking slowly into Ron's mouth

And suddenly Harry felt his balls tightening knowing he was about to come

Ron whimpered as harry bucks become quicker and more urgent...

So.... Good... So ..... Goooood

Harry thought

"God" harry cried as he come .Ron's long fingers digging painfully into his hips

Ron seemed to be purring as his fingers gripping Harry's thigh as he swallowed the harrys warm ,sticky come not letting a drop of it

 

Only when Ron swallowed everything he pulled away 

Harry feel dizzy and tried

"Why ?" Harry asked again , breath still coming in pants , heart beating fast

" because you're mine" Ron's says in a tone that give harry a different feeling inside of him

And just like that Ron leave harry without saying anything

Harry pull on his pants again thanking god that nobody has seen him and Ron

Head full of questions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> lots of mistake sorry for that ... I hope you all enjoy ....


End file.
